


One Night

by Vesta (Biggelois)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M, Somewhat angsty. Pining Will Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggelois/pseuds/Vesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Jack in a room at the inn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of The Long Way Around, where it all began.

I.

"Slowly, really slowly now, Mr. Turner."

Will grunted. He didn't want to go slow. The risk was too big for him to spend himself on Jack instead of in Jack- where he definitely preferred to do it- because Jack had kept him on the edge for some time now. 

Will took himself in hand, very carefully so not to set anything off, and nudged gently at the glistening, stretched hole in front of him. He groaned. This was going to end in disaster, he had spent a very long time kissing and licking and being fondled right back and was by now wound tighter than a merchant's purse. But he had the distinct feeling that it was best to do what Jack said, since he took his tutorial mission very seriously and had set out to teach Will something valuable here. And Jack had said to go slow and *fuck me hard*.

Having Jack on hands and knees, all ready and eager for him, was to put too much pressure on his self control though. Will pushed again, trying to get in, slipped, rubbed himself in the crack of Jack's lovely arse and came. He did his best to stop it, but to no avail. He shuddered and moaned, spurting helplessly, clawing at Jack's hips. 

"What was that, Mr Turner? Did ye just spend yourself on me backside?" Jack glared over his shoulder, looking mightily annoyed. "I thought I made it clear how to proceed and that did not include ye making a mess on me."

Will slithered boneless down on the mattress. He felt a little ashamed of himself. But he blamed Jack for his failure. If the damned man hadn't been teasing so badly all eve, he might have lasted through.

Jack bounced up off of the bed. He had a strange look on his face, too serious to be the now familiar RodwyJack. This was more like SadJack, who had shown himself on a couple of occasions the last day, and that disturbed Will. And then Jack spoke, setting off an uneasy twist in Will's stomach.

"Will, me lad, we have one night here. This night. And that's all. We need to make it count."

Will quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "What do you mean? You're not leaving me here, are you? I thought we were in this together."

"We are, lad, we are. And we're leaving with the tide on the morrow. Together. But it will change after that. We're going after Barbossa. You'll find your lass and I… with a little luck I will have me Pearl back." Jack turned his back to the bed, leaning against the window frame. "She will have to keep me company when you're off with the young lady. And I am alone again…"

Jack's voice drifted off and Will could barely hear the last words. He frowned. Had he missed something crucial here? And what the hell had happened with the stern Captain who had been there only minutes ago? Before Will *slipped*. He had seen the mood swings earlier, but not to this extent. This was unsettling. Jack was not supposed to talk about being lonely. He was supposed to help Will get his shagging skills proper. He had to think fast now, before Jack got even funnier and tossed him out on his ears. He was pretty certain that the captain would be no stranger to do exactly that. And Will did feel guilty; his promise to Jack hadn't been worth much when it came down to hard action. Behaving like that, coming all over Captain's ass. 

Will couldn't stop a small smile, though. The thought made his spent member twitch, Jack's behind covered in semen was a lovely sight, even if it had been brief. But there was no time for dawdling now. Maybe if he could coax Jack back to bed, he could make the funny mood go away, get RowdyJack back and cover said behind again in suitable fluids. Maybe if he offered to lick away all the residues…

Will sighed. Jack hadn't moved an inch and he could lie here looking his sexiest for all his worth but it was useless as long as Jack didn't look at him. He climbed off of the bed and walked over to Jack by the window. He hesitated for a moment before stroking his hands down Jack's tense back. The scars adorning it tickled his palms and he wondered where they were coming from, they were so many. Whips? Bullets? Knives? Jack's life was etched into his skin and it had been a hard life according to the tale the scars told.

Jack stood motionless so Will wrapped his arms around the still figure and pulled him close. "Come back to bed, Captain," he whispered, trying his damndest to make his voice low and seductive. "I'll make it good this time."

Jack finally moved and turned in Will's arms, a small smile graced his lips and all Will wanted right then was to kiss that smile. Until he saw the sadness in Jack's eyes. "Aye, lad. This time. This one time…" Jack said, almost like he was speaking to himself. He stared at Will for a moment and shook his head. With unexpected gentleness he cupped Will's cheek in his hard hand and stroked the soft skin under his eye.

"This time, and then no more." Jack's tone was suddenly firm and he sounded completely clear, even the slurring drawl was gone. Will couldn't stand it. This was not Jack as he knew him, his Jack was wild and deranged and didn't let anything burden him. This stranger oozed loneliness and if Jack didn't stop this soon, Will would start crying and how would that look? You can't seduce someone while crying like a babe. 

Will suddenly found himself reeling when Jack let go of him and took a step back. Jack shook his head again and had obviously decided to do his best to keep Will off balance.

"So, lad. You said ye make it good. I can't see any good coming from us standing over here." Jack took the floor in two steps and sprawled himself on the bed. "Get over here and make true yer words, that's a good lad." 

Will felt that he should address Jack on this matter, his behaviour, because Jack couldn't behave like this and get away with it. The mood swings really were disturbing. But he ended up speechless, with his mouth open, when Jack took matters in his own hands. 

Hesitation was not on the schedule at the sight of Jack stroking himself and shamelessly pushing two fingers up in his own arse. Will decided to have the discussion later on when his brain actually worked again. He pounced and landed on Jack and the bead creaked at the impact. Wiry legs twined around his back and Heaven descended when Will pushed inside. No hesitation at all this time, no fumbling, only a long slow slip-slide into tight, velvet heat. And this time it worked, he didn't spill too soon and he didn't hurt Jack. Unless the pained sound Jack made when he came were to be counted. Will thought he had never heard anything so beautiful in his life before. He had done that, made Jack feel like that, made him spill without one single touch to his cock, only the pressure of Will inside him and the sweet friction rubbing him to madness. He couldn't help the smile on his face, or the laughter of sheer joy when he felt Jack convulse under him. And neither could he help saying *I love you* in time with his final thrusts or the howl of pleasure when he followed Jack.

They didn't bother with clean up and fell asleep, tangled together. Will woke up later that night with Jack's hands on hips, warm lips on his neck and a very hard cock sliding between his arse cheeks, trying to get in. Will only had to tilt his hips to let Jack inside. There was no rush, only a slow gentle rocking which seemed to last for hours. Will was dizzy with the heady feeling of Jack's hands, lips, cock all over him, in him and a feeling of belonging bubbled up within him, almost choking him with its strength. He wasn't sure if he said something loud but he felt Jack's lips move against his neck and he heard the faint muttering. It sounded like * always, never leave,* but he couldn't make out the words because of the blood pounding in his ears and then he was coming, and Jack was coming and nothing had ever felt better, more right than this…

 

II.

There wasn't any time for talking the next morning. He tried at first while they dressed but Jack only shushed him and stroked his face, thumb rubbing gently at the skin under his eye again and the tenderness of the touch made Will's eyes water. And when he finally found his voice again, Jack silenced him with a kiss. Before he knew it, they were heading down to the harbour. The crew was waiting and the tide was on its way out and after that things went spinning in a frantic rush and Will never got around to talk to Jack. 

He did things he regretted bitterly later on, things he would never forgive himself for. The worst, though, was that he never had the chance to tell Jack what he felt, how the simple touch to his face had made his heart burst. And then Jack was gone.

Much later, when he had been standing between Jack and that stuck up Norrington, when he had seen the confusion on Elisabeth's face and seen her turn to Norrington and what she thought was safety, he remembered that touch. How Jack had cupped his cheek with a work roughened hand and gently stroked the soft skin under Will's left eye with his thumb. And he felt bitterness seep through his bones at the memory. He had let Jack go, not followed him like his first thought had been. He had stayed with Elisabeth, the love of his life. And she had looked at him with disdain and deemed him worthless. He was nothing to her, pirate as he was. The mere thought of that made Will snort at himself, at how stupid he had been. It didn't matter that he had sacrificed everything for her. All he got was a "Sorry, Will, it wouldn't work" and an invitation to the wedding. He didn't go.

He had stayed at home, out of the way, working, until the dinner invitations began trickling in. At first he refused to even answer but Elisabeth was persistent and finally he gave in and went. Only to see the misery written on her face and the longing glances she gave him.

Will had hesitated and actually given it a thought, to take what was offered, but he couldn't bring himself to it. The way she had dismissed and betrayed him never left his mind. After that he went just for the hell of it, to torment her a little by being there, out of reach. But then something happened, he could feel a change in the wind. He felt other eyes burn him. And one evening he turned his head and caught the Commodore himself staring at him, eating him with his eyes. The hunger on Norrington's face was screaming at him.

The knock on his door one late evening didn't surprise Will. He knew need when he saw it. He had seen it on his own face too many times, every time he looked himself in a mirror he saw the desperate yearning staring back at him. But not being surprised did not mean being nice…


End file.
